User talk:Pattyp999
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Htf base solitary prison by happytreebases-d314o7l.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mectrixctic (Talk) 04:15, May 23, 2012 Good Knight Can you make it a bit longer? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) THIS IS MADNESS!! Josh should be with Petunia, not some sick, twisted platypus. He could swap places with Crazy and Josh could kill him instead. Josh could show Crazy his new painting and then Crazy could ruin it, causing Josh to flip out and slit his throat and behead him. Call Josh "Sir Joshalot" RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:26, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude, it's not like Josh always has to be with Petunia. There are other Tree Friends in love with her like Disco Bear, Mime, Handy, and Fungus.So, don't say that my idea of Crazy ending up with Petunia at the end of "Good Knight" is madness Pattyp999 (talk) 21:43, August 3, 2012 (UTC) PETUNIA'S JOSH'S LOVER. HIS LOVER! HIS! GO AWAY CRAZY, MIME, HANDY AND DISCO DORK! Sorry for the outburst. I tell you why Josh and Petunia like each other. Petunia likes Josh because she likes his artistic skill. Josh likes Petunia because he thought she is pretty. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 22:00, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok if Petunia's gonna be Josh's lover, I might as well make a new love interest for Crazy.I'm gonna make her a turtle. Pattyp999 (talk) 23:32, August 4, 2012 (UTC) OR another platypus. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 23:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I decided to incorperate Crazy's new love interest, Shelly into Good Knight as another lady of the lake Pattyp999 (talk) 21:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Idea There should be an episode with all 4 well known couples in the fandom: Flippy and Flaky Cuddles and Giggles Petunia and Josh Crazy and Shelly RespectThe "Dead for 5 Years" (talk) 20:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Your idea for the end of Season 25 That's a good idea! I think there should be two couples expecting kids (Crazy and Shelly (like you said) and Josh and Petunia). Josh and Crazy could race each other to a hospital, causing chaos on the way. Shelly's kids: Arietta and Melody Petunia's kids: Genesis and Beauty RespectThe "Dead for 5 Years" (talk) 20:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Are Genesis and Beauty both girls or a boy and a girl? Pattyp999 (talk) 05:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Genesis is a boy and Beauty is a girl. RespectThe "Dead for 5 Years" (talk) 07:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Season 25 finale You can make it now if you want. I'm very busy and don't have the time to make it. Also, I'm planning on an idea for the season 26 premiere: Everyone getting their wishes in a wishing well. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:15, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Christmas tree carol That episode you put in A Jolly Happy Soul...are you going to create it? If you're having trouble, call me as I luckily got the perfect idea for it. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:11, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Play Attention Can you do the Season 29 episode Play Attention? Play Attention: Cub has a playdate with Raky, Lau Lau, Genesis, Beauty, Arietta, Melody and even Flicky. Their parents (Crazy, Shelly, Josh, Petunia, Flippy, Flaky, Pop and Flowy) will appear at the end. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 18:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) When you decide to make part 2 of Goin' Nutcracker, I've already made the image to get ahead. You should probably get started on Play Attention. I'm going to complete the other two remaining episodes of Season 29 so I can get started with the next season. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Who are Raky's parents or parent? Pattyp999 (talk) 01:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Nobody knows so I say exclude him from the episode.BuckandChuck (talk) 01:23, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you work on Play Attention '''NOW '''because it is about time to finish Season 29? I want Season 30 on the go. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 21:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I'll do the episode ok.BuckandChuck (talk) 21:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man. Pattyp999 (talk) 21:36, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome.BuckandChuck (talk) 21:39, December 19, 2012 (UTC) What's Up Dog? You didn't even begin the plot. It would be great if this episode were completed. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you please complete this episode?